


Sympathy for the Broken

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Feilong finds himself in Japan and meeting Takaba once again,he  attempts to mend their relationship.This results in an accident, leaving Takaba frightened and traumitized. Unlucky for Feilong, Asami doesn’t take kindly to him being within arms length of  his Takaba and makes the Chinese Mafia boss pay dearly for his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Broken

Summary: Feilong finds himself in Japan and meeting Takaba once again,he  attempts to mend their relationship. Much to Feilong’s dismay, Asami doesn’t take kindly to him being within arms length of  his Takaba and makes the Chinese Mafia boss pay dearly for his mistake.

 

Author’s Note: I’m not sure if you guys know, but Feilong is my favorite character. He has an internal struggle, a very personal and continuous conflict within him self. Does he love Asami or not? Does he love Takaba Akihito or is he jealous of him? There are so many unanswered questions about him, and he is so damn confusing! He has multiple personalities that confuse the hell out of people, but I think that makes him even more human than Akihito.

 

Pairings: TakabaxAsami, TakabaxFeilong, FeilongxAsami (slight), FeilongxOC, FeilongxMikhail (slight),FeilongxYoh (slight)

* * *

 

 

Prologue

 

It was ironic, how Feilong loathed the country, and yet he found himself there for a very  daunting reason.

These months following the Hong Kong accident, had been hard for him, as he was emotionally confused and unsure of a lot of things. Like seven years ago, he found himself not willing to live any longer. The pain of Yoh’s betrayal still weighed down upon his soul, even if he was good at concealing those emotions. He had trusted that ,am  , and now, that trust was reduced to  nothing but a blight flower.

It took time to recover from that loss, and luckily, months of meditation had done him well.

 

There were still many other things troubling him, things centered around that Hong Kong incident, the main one perhaps being Akihito. He wasn’t sure what kind of relationship the two had, was it even a relationship at all? He had become somewhat fond of the boy, and he would perhaps assume that Akihto felt the same way.  He didn’t want to think that he, loved Akihito...love was a powerful word and it went hand in hand with trust. Two things that had served as downfalls for Feilong. He had loved Asami years ago and that resulted in his arrest and near death. To love Takaba, property of Asami, would not only be deadly, but that would mean Feilong would be  betraying himself.

 

Yet, there was something about the boy that...that made Feilong feel at peace, at ease. He enjoyed his company, and being a lonely person, company was hard to come by. In addition,  he felt like the boy actually took the time to understand him. Before meeting Akihito, not a lot of people  had ever taken the time to fully get to know Feilong, to fully understand him.  Sadly, he actually missed Takaba, a lot. The boy made crappy tea, but he was still sincere and kind.

 

Feilong chuckled and closed his eyes, falling back into reality as he sat in his arm chair.

It was shameful of him, to yearn for Takaba’s company in such a way, when he was already engaged.  Afte rall...that was  the reason he’d ventured to Japan, he’d been there for three long months all to prepare for a wedding, his wedding. He would’ve rather had it in China, his home, where he felt comfortable. However, during these three whole months  and his ordeal with his fiance, he had been rather bossy towards him, as their wedding approached Feilong become more and more sour. Ryuisuke, his  finace, was a rather laid back man and didn’t ever defend himself from Feilong insults and verbal abuse. Now as the wedding grew closer, Feilong in all his elegance, began to feel guilty for it and...knowing that Ryuisuke was from Japan, allowed to ceremony to be held their.

 

Feilong didn’t like Japan, but his future husband did and because of that, he had to bare with the country for just a month longer.

 

This was his second chance at love, his second chance at life. He knew that in the past, his personality and actions bore negative outcomes, but he swore to himself that he wouldn’t screw anything up.

 

No more Yoh...

No more Asami...

No more Akihito...

He was entering a new life. Hopefully it would be better than the one he had now.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I don't own Finder Series or anything like that....**

**Oh, and here is Ryuisuke's bio...just so you can know about him.  http://yamiga.deviantart.com/art/Ryuisuke-428860411?ga_submit_new=10%253A1390448458**


End file.
